Secret Past
by loulouangel101
Summary: Long ago in ancient Egypt there was a war. The only ones to survive were the seven sacred guardians, the pharaoh and his daughter. The queen was gone no where to be found. there is gonna b alot of chappies.  rated T cause of later chapters. please R&R.
1. Proluge

Secret Past

Long ago in ancient Egypt there lived a Pharaoh, his wife and their daughter. They all lived happily together, but then one day that all changed forever...

Seto one of the seven sacred members of the Pharaohs secret council ran into the palace hall.

"Seto what's wrong?" asked the Pharaoh.

"We are under attack my Pharaoh there is an army coming towards are village from the north", said Seto.

"How long will it be before they reach the palace?" said the Pharaoh.

"If we don't do something quickly they will properly be here in less then a day", said Seto.

"Will we get there in time", asked the Pharaohs daughter Astelle.

"We don't know but please don't worry yourself about it young one" Said Seto. Teanna put her hand on Astelle's shoulder to try and comfort her.

"If we want to get there before they reach the nearest village then we need to leave now", said Seto.

Once every body had reached the stables and where on their horses and set of north (just so you know Atemu Pharaoh, Teanna Pharaoh's wife and Astelle is their daughter).

"Stand tall and don't give up you know what we have to do", shouted the Pharaoh to his soldiers.

"Atemu are you sure you know what we are up against", Said Teanna.

"I'm not but it can't be any worse than last time their was a war", said the Pharaoh.

"I suppose your right", said Teanna thinking back to the last time their was a war which they were involved in...

It had happened when they were children. Teanna and Atemu had grown up together but then where separated because of a war that almost destroyed Egypt and Teanna feared that they where back for revenge. Then after 20 years of separation they found each other again and instantly fell in love (again).

"I think there coming and fast", said Astelle from behind her mother (Teanna).

"Should we attack yet", said Seto.

"No not just yet wait until you see there faces then attack", replied Atemu (Pharaoh).

As the other army got closer up the hill Teanna was horrified to see it was her father was leading the other army.

"3...2...1... ATTACK", shouted the Pharaoh.

After several hours had passed Atemu told Teanna to take herself and Astelle to a safer place.

"No I am not going to leave without knowing that you will be safe", said Teanna with tears in her eyes.

"You have to go it's to dangerous and I don't want you or Astelle to get hurt or worse", said Atemu.

"Ok I'll try and find a cave or something to hide I'll leave Astelle there and come straight back", said Teanna picking up Astelle who was crying.

"No stay where it is safe please don't come back", said Atemu.

"I'm coming back", said Teanna and ran of in search of a cave.

Another three hours had passed and the war had ended, but Teanna had not returned with Astelle yet. Atemu went to search for Teanna and Astelle. After hours of searching he finally found Astelle, but Teanna wasn't any where to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Past.

Chapter One.

Thankyou for the two people who reveiwed. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't sue me OK. Astelle belongs to me and Teanna is Anzu in the past life. Please keep reveiwing. They encourage me to write more and make me fell happy.

After hours of frantic searching Astelle was found but Queen Teanna was no where to be seen. Where was she. Had she abandon her own daughter for her safety or had she been killed. These where all the thoughts rushing through Atemu after he had found Astelle.

"Astelle wake up. Please open up your eyes", Atemu said trying to awaken his unconcious 5 year old daughter.

"Daddy?", Asked Astelle slowly opening up her eyes.

"Astelle. Thak Ra that your still alive", Said Atemu tightly hugging Astelle.

"Whare's mummy? Is she OK. Who was that man with the white hair", Astelle was asking so many questions which Atemu unfortunetly couldn't answer.

"I don't where Teanna is or if she is still OK. Heck I don't even know if she is still alive", Replied Atemu unknowingly scaring Astelle.

"Daddy. Do you know about a man who has white hair and a scar down one side of his face", Asked Astelle.

"That was Bakura", Said Atemu.

"Father", Asked Astelle. Atemu knew that Astelle was going to say or ask something very important. She rarely called Atemu 'Father' and she had _that _look on her face.

"Yes Astelle", replied Atemu.

"Father. I want you to be honest and tell me everything. The first thing I want to know is why did Bakura want to get the Millennium Crystal. Does he want to use it against us". Atemu was just about to tell Astelle but at that moment the skies turned a redish colour and it began to get cold. Very cold. As the others approuched everything went dark.

Astelle woke up in the palace throne room but their was somebody differeny sitting in the throne. As Astelle approuched the throne she could see it was a girl sitting their. A girl which looked just like herself. Astelle knew this was a vision. Astelle came to the conclusion that this was the future but was finding it very hard to comprehend with what was happening.

The future Astelle was looking down with a smug smile on her face. Kneeling down in front of her was someone. This someone was being whipped. Very brutely. Astelle could see the cuts where the whip had penetrated his back. It looked as though he had been there for a while. As Astelle was just about to turn around to leave somebody put her hands behind her back and their over her face so she could not be heard if she screamed for help.

This time when Astelle woke up it was in her bed with her father by her side. Had all been a dream. Astelle sat up trying not to wake her sleeping father. If it had been a dream then her mother would surely be in the libary. She jumped out of bed waking her father and ran to the libary as fast as she could. She abrubtly opened the door and shouted "Mummy". No replie. Her mother was not their. Astelle fell to her knees and instantly started to cry uncontrolably.

"Astelle. Please don't cry. Everything will be alright", Said Atemu trying to comfort Astelle and picking her up.

"Muumy's gone and it's all my fault. It's all MY FAULT...

Please reveiw. For those that may of been confused at some point. Astelle had a vision the vision and the lost concousness. The next scene is when they are all in the palace and Astelle has realised her mother is gone. Possibly dead. Will Teanna ever be seen again and why is Astelle blaming herself for what has happened and what is the story behindthe Millenium Crystal. Find all your answers and more question in the next chapter. Sorry this is such a short chapter. the next one will be longer I promise.


End file.
